Bullet
by iSpankzz
Summary: It had been four years since the Cullens up and left her, she's tried moving on with her life, but she's fallen in a deep pit of depression after multiple failed suicide attempts, but this time, she's taken all precautions to make sure no one saves her. Little did she know a certain vampire was on his way to see her, will he get there in time to save her, or will it be too late?


**A/N: So here I am with another story, this one will be a multi-chaptered story. I've been loving these recently. Also Bella and Jasper. Ha, they're my favorite pairing ever. Hopefully this one goes well. Anyways I don't have much to say up here right now. So onto the story.**

**Disclaimer- as always I do not own the movies or books, I just like to play with the characters.**

**Bullet**

It had been four years to the day that Edward and his family up and left, and not a day had passed that she hadn't thought about it. Despite her efforts of moving on with her life and trying to forget, she just fell deeper and deeper into depression, she had pushed away everyone in her life, her parents, Jessica, Mike, Angela, she had lost everyone.

It wasn't just Edward she was hanging on, it was the entire loss of the family itself. She had bonded with them so well. Especially Alice, and its like there was a piece of her soul that was missing, and she didn't know what to do.

It took her about a year after graduating to get her act together and apply for colleges, where she eventually got a scholarship to East Los Angeles College, which is where she was now, at the very top of the six story building, a bottle of antidepressant pills, a bottle of gin, and a little bag with green inside of it sitting beside her.

Her recent acquaintances have gotten her into drugs, which she absolutely despised about herself, but it's the only thing that filled that empty pit in her chest. She downed an other shot and packed another bowl, lighting it up, gathering a lung full, holding it in then exhaling, she was already buzzed off of gin and a few bowls of chron, she glanced over at the half bottle of pills, half missing from the last time she tried to kill herself.

Her dad had been called after the incident and no matter what the doctors would say he insisted they let her keep the pills for her depression and they let her home to finish college, where her roommate was forced to keep an eye on her at all times and she was forced into therapy, but it wasn't that hard to sneak away after her roomie fell asleep, as for the gin and pot, she was now officially 21 and a junior in college, so it was easy to get.

She leaned over the edge looking at the drop down, there was no way anyone could save her this time.

"What am I doing with my life?" She asked herself, "I have another year of college… But I just…" And then she started crying, her head in her hands. She poured the rest of the pills out in her hand, there was about 20, and then she downed them with a gulp of liquor.

This was it she guessed, the moment she had been waiting for for years. She stepped up onto the edge, and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze, she looked down, there wasn't a soul in sight. She sighed and then jumped, waiting for the hard asphalt, but it never came.

She felt cold and then nothing.

**Three Days Later**

Bella woke up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding her, she sat up slowly, expecting her body to ache, but all she felt was a slight tug in her chest. She felt different. She looked around, making out a TV, a dresser, and a few other things, she realized she was not only in someone's home, but on their bed. She didn't understand who or _what_ had saved her. She got up out of bed, heading out the door in the direction that seemed to be easing the tug. She made her way to the stairs and wearily stepped down them.

There was a light coming from what she thought to be the kitchen, she rounded the corner and what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Well hey there darlin' I was wondering when you'd wake up." He looked just the same as she remembered, tousled blond hair, crooked smile, an of course, the immortal beauty.

"Jasper!" She gasped. "What- the last thing I remember was…"

"Jumping off that building? Yeah, turns out I got there just in time to catch ya' from your fall, you blacked out the moment you I caught ya' a couple hours later once I got you back you started convulsin' badly. I had no other choice but to.."

And then it hit her, the difference she felt, the no ache..

She was a vampire.

"I'm a…"

"Vampire. Yes. And I know you're wondering why I'm back or how I found you. I went to Forks looking for you, I found Alice and Edward in bed together and I left, after founding out the real truth why Edward insisted we all leave, he'd been seein' Alice for decades behind my back. So I left and the only thing I could think about was comin' to find you. But Charlie said you left for college three years ago, he was reluctant to tell me which college, but after I explained everything, he told me. I arrived just in time to see you take that plunge."

Bella didn't know what to say. Jasper had all of a sudden just appeared back in her life just as she was convincing herself to let go and that she'd never see them again.

"I thought… I thought Alice was your mate?" She asked in confusion.

"No, you see darlin' that's why I'm here. Ever since we left Forks, I felt something tugging me back." She reached up to her chest, that's exactly what she was just feeling, and what she'd been feeling for years, but she had always assumed it was Edward and that she missed him. "You feel it too."

She nodded as he walked closer, she stepped back a bit as he got really close to her, "Alice wasn't my mate, we hadn't found anyone, that's why were together, we just partnered for the time being until we found our true mates, just as Edward wasn't your mate, you were just his singer, to him, you were just a puzzle to be solved, he wanted to know why he couldn't read your mind, why you were so different than everyone else. He's stupid if he couldn't see it, Bella, you're a shield, that's your gift, you have a mind block, and you can protect yourself from others invading your thoughts and or hurting you."

She nodded at the new information.

"So am I…?" Bella asked not exactly sure how to ask it.

"If you're asking if you're my mate, then yes darlin' you are." He told her.

She looked down at the floor. "How do I get the tugging to go away?"

"It never goes away, the more the distance between you and your mate the more it tugs, and the closer you are…" He pulled her in close, his hand on the small of her back, "The tugging goes away." Bella's breathing hitched, not that she necessarily needed it anyway, She knew Jasper could feel her emotions, and from the smirk on his face, he knew damn well of the heat pooling in her nether regions. If she could have blushed she'd been redder than a beet.

Jasper brushed the hair back from her neck, leaning in close and trailing his nose along her neck, Bella couldn't contain the moan, or the itching inside of her yearning for more.

"Jasper…"

"Do ya' want to?" He smirked down at her, she nodded furiously, her eyes clouded. "You know ya' don't have to. We can wait till you've gotten used to this all.

"God no I don't want to wait." Bella blurted. Her eyes in realization of what she had just said. Jasper smiled down at her and then lifted her off of her feet, and then in a moment they were upstairs and on the bed, kissing passionately. She was moaning as his mouth worked magic on hers.

Edward's little modest kisses we're nothing compared to Jasper's slow, passion filled ones. He had her shirt off in a second, along with his. She moaned as Jasper tore off her bra from the front. She dug her nails into his back as his mouth made it's way down her neck, across her collar bone, and down to the curve of her breast. She threw her head back as his mouth latched onto her nipple, his fangs lightly grazing it, sending shivers up her spine.

"Fuck Jasper." She moaned, burring her hands in his blond hair. He was tugging her pants down to her knees, where he then proceeded to kick them off with his own feet before kicking his own off, leaving them both completely naked. Bella, a few years ago normally would've been more modest and covered herself, but something in her didn't make her feel that way anymore.

Jasper positioned himself between her legs, his 10 inch cock pressed against her entrance, "Are you still a virgin darlin'?" He asked. She shook her head, after Edward left and she fell into routine of depression and self harm, she'd gotten around quite a bit.

Jasper smirked. "Good, this shouldn't hurt too much then." And with that he thrust himself inside of her. Bella let out a near scream of pleasure as she was stretched in a way that had never felt so amazing.

"Fuck Jasper don't stop please don't stop." She begged, gyrating her hips up towards him.

"Yes ma'am." And with that he was thrusting himself in and out of her at speeds only a vampire could handle, their headboard hitting the wall repeatedly. She dug her nails down his back, probably causing him to bleed, but by the sounds he was making, he didn't mind too much. His tongue was in her mouth, exploring every inch of it as his cock was thrusting in and out of her wetness, he turned her over onto her hands and knees in a flash before slamming his cock back inside of her, his hands digging into her hips.

"Jasper! I'm close!" She screamed, feeling her walls starting to tighten. Jasper grabbed a handful of her hair as he felt her walls tightening around him signaling her release, and that's all he needed to pull him over the edge, emptying his own seed inside of her.

They both fell to the bed panting unneeded breaths. And for the first time in forever, Bella didn't feel lost.

**A/N: So I really enjoyed writing this and I will definitely be continuing this in the really near future. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**Love always,**

**~iSpankzz**


End file.
